


Welcome to the RFA!

by Artemess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Choi Saeran has Anxiety, Comedy, Dark Comedy, How Do I Tag, LMFAO - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Somewhat, Top Kim Yoosung, Unresolved Emotional Tension, We'll get there, but - Freeform, chat-fic, for Saeran, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemess/pseuds/Artemess
Summary: 606 is signed with recruiting a new host after Rika "dies."or:Au where Saeran and Saeyoung weren't separated and they both joined the RFA. MC is still put in Rika's place by Saeran, only under less creepy terms. lololol





	Welcome to the RFA!

**Author's Note:**

> Saeran is 606, not 808 or unknown, because 606 is the number before 707, and Luciel is the older twin. Also also!! Saeran uses the name "Ray" as his new name, like Saeyoung uses Luciel. His personalty will also not contradict with the in-game, because of the AU. 
> 
> I wanted to clear that up. lMF

**606:** uH,, hello? Can you respond?

**MC:** Who the hell are you?

**606:** Unimportant atm. Do you know of the RFA?

**606:** And are you,, able to join it? ;;

**MC:** What?? 

**606:** RFA. It's for hosting parties for good causes. Surely you've heard of it at least once??

**MC:** Maybe.. I do remember two parties, it seemed like a big deal.

**MC:** But, why are you asking me? I thought this was an app for texting cute boys.

**606:** Uh- that's what it was suppose to be. But if you say no, I'm gonna have to boot you from the app and delete it completely ;;;

**606:** Sorry ;n;

**MC:** Uh,, Okay? I'll take a trial run. See if I like it.

**606:** Thank you!

**MC:** Don't thank me yet lol

**606:** Come to this place right here <link>

**MC:** Uhm, okay. Is that an address?

**606:** Yeah yeah! Don't worry though!! It's completely safe! ;u;

**MC:** Okay lol,, I'm gonna head over in a little bit.^

* * *

 

_**MC goes to the apartment, she sees a passcode. Confused, MC goes back to her chat with the mysterious "606"** _

* * *

 

**606:** Is there a passcode lock? 

**MC:** Yes,, ;;

**606:** That's good! That's good! 

**606:** Do you still wanna go through w/ it? The apartment is empty, so dw about it being occupied. 

**606:** also pls dw about how I know this, if you don't wanna go through with anything, I will disappear from your life entirely! ;u;

**MC:**  Yes. Yes I do. 

**606:** here's the passcode then!! <link>

**MC:** Thank you!

* * *

_**MC entered, her phone buzzed but she didn't pay much attention, as she looked around the room. It looked like a living space, but there was a desk, with a lot of papers on it, and a computer there. Her phone continued to buzz. So she put aside her curiosity to check the device. Pulling it up, it seemed her chat changed from her and 606, to a bunch of new people.** _

* * *

 

**707:**  wait guys,,

**707:** There's someone in the chat ;;

**606:** It's the newest member ;w;

**Jumin Han** : What? 

**Yoosung★:** A new member?? ;o;

**ZEN:**  Normally, I don't second Jumin, but I second Jumin, What? 

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, are you here?

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes. I am.

**606:**  poof, a wild jaehee

**Yoosung★:** scary ;n;

**707:** Saeran, lov of my sibling life, younger brother, why are they at Rika's Apartment? 

**Yoosung★:** Rika's appartment?!?!?!?

**MC:** Look, I just came here because 606, or whoever they are, asked me if I was willing to join the RFA. Which I am.

**ZEN:** OOo, I like her.

**Jumin Han:** How do you know if it's a she?

**707:** because it's a she. And pretty cute too lololol

**606:** Don't worry, it's a she- hyung I swear don't scare her off.

**Yoosung★:** Is she gonna join?? :0

**Jumin Han:** I believe we have to contact V.

**707:** Already on it!!

**Jaehee Kang:** I feel uneasy about this..

**Yoosung★:** Nonsense!! :D I trust Ray on whatever decision he makes!!

**ZEN:** so pure omg

**606:** tyty Yoosung! q//q

**707:** Okvisbeingupdatedguyslolol

**606:** SAeeyOuNG don't type on the phone! It's hard to read your sentences.

**MC:** LOL

**ZEN:** So I guess we should introduce ourselves

**ZEN:** I'll start with myself~

**ZEN:** [Imsohot.png]

**Yoosung★:** omg so bold 

**ZEN:** I'm Zen. The cute puppy-dog typer is Yoosung

**Yoosung★:** is that what people really think of me as?

**ZEN** : business boi is Jumin

**Jumin Han** **:** please for the love of cats, never say 'boi' and my name in the same sentence ever again.

**ZEN:** the little-brother kiddo is Ray, say hi Ray

**606:** hii~~ ;u;

**ZEN:** We got the wonderful assistant, Jaehee Kang.

**Jaehee Kang:** thank you Zen, for the compliment.

**ZEN:** and 606's twin, is 707! Also known aaaas

**[V has entered the chat]**

**V:** Luciel already told me what I needed to know, so no need to explain to me.

**ZEN:** annnd V just ruined it. 

**ZEN:** oh yeah btw, 606 and 707 are both reALLY good hackers. It's hard to keep privacy from these two. Especially 707.

**707:** HEEEY!!!! I'm not THAT bad lololol

**606:** the many things you do suggest otherwise ;;

**707:** dear brother, how you wound me!!! 

**MC:** V...?

**V:** That would be me.

**V:** So, Ray let you in the chatroom? 

  **MC:** Yes, yes he did.


End file.
